


A.H. & E.H.

by Van_Go



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hamliza, Sad and Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Go/pseuds/Van_Go
Summary: Eliza gets help with her history quiz from a ghost, aka Alexander Hamilton!





	A.H. & E.H.

Eliza stood outside the school counselor’s office for several minutes, before knocking once and letting herself inside. She dumped her backpack on one of the sagging chairs and sat down heavily in another. Mrs. Washington quickly recovered from her surprise, shaking her head at how dramatic teenagers were these days. “What can I do for you, Eliza?”  
“Well...it’s just that I think that maybe, very probably, I’m going crazy.” Eliza laughed, but looked warily up at the school counselor. Mrs. Washington looked longingly at her unfinished crossword puzzle and half eaten raspberry tart. Next time she’ll take her break at that hipster cafe “Buddy’s Brew” down the street.  
“Why would you say that? Are you feeling stressed about school work, or perhaps something is going on at home?” Mrs. Washington asked.  
“What? No! I’m hearing voices.” Eliza blushed scarlett. She never raised her voice to a teacher before.   
“What do you mean?” Martha sat up straighter and opened her Kate Spade notebook, which had the beginnings of a grocery list on the previous page.   
“There was a pop quiz in my history class this morning and I couldn’t figure out one of the questions. But then, I heard a voice and he told me the answer!” Eliza remembered lifting her head and looking around for who had spoken. No one seemed to notice, not even her history teacher. Though he did have a hearing aid, so she supposes that’s one point in favor of her sanity. She had shrugged it off and went back to her quiz, but then it kept happening.   
“You cheated on your quiz?” Martha frowned.   
“I mean, I guess?” Eliza shrugged, not sure why she was being handed a slip of paper. Squinting at the paper, she read the top line and shrieked, “You’re giving me detention!  
“Yes, so that you can retake your history quiz. I’m very disappointed in you, Eliza.” Martha stood up and ushered the delinquent young girl out of her office. She returned to her desk and shoved the last bite of tart into her mouth. “I earned this,” she sighed.  
***  
Eliza stomped on her way to detention, making sure her annoyance was visible to anyone cared to look.   
“Thanks a lot!” Eliza grumbled, shifting uncomfortably in one of the wooden chairs.  
“What did I do?” John asked, shooting her a dirty look from the seat next to her.  
“I’m talking to myself.” Eliza clarified, though John looked even more puzzled before going back to his work.  
“I didn’t mean to get you in trouble. I’ve seen that same quiz for years and I know the answers by heart now.” A boy’s voice replied.  
“Are you...you know, a ghost?” Eliza tried to whisper, but still got concerned looks from the other students in detention. The young teaching assistant didn’t seem to notice, or care, and continued to play candy crush on his phone.   
“I’m not sure.”   
Instead of speaking out loud, Eliza picked up her pencil and wrote to him.   
What’s your name?  
“Alexander Hamilton.”   
You know your name but you don’t know if you’re dead?   
“Well, I don’t feel...It’s hard to describe. I can see and hear but I can’t touch anything. I can’t leave this tiny room.”  
Am I the only one who can hear you? Why?  
“I’ve been here so long, I guess I just gave up trying to be heard. I don’t know why you can hear me, but I’m glad that I’m alone anymore.”  
“Eliza, are you crying?” John whispered.   
She put her hand to her face and realized that she was crying. “I’m fine. It’s just, um, girl problems.” John nodded as if he understood.  
***  
“You want to hold a seance? What’s gotten into you!” Angelica admonished her younger sister. Angelica always regarded her as the quiet, stable sister. “Is this about a boy?”  
“How did you know?” Eliza asked, triumphantly pulling the old, plastic Ouija board from their closet.   
“I don’t think I approve of anyone who gets you in trouble at school. Cheating on a test, that’s not like you Eliza.” Angelica was torn between disapproval and pride. Her little sister was growing up!  
“Please. I can’t do it without you!” Eliza begged.  
“Aww, you still need your older sister!” She laughed, ruffling her sister’s dark, curly hair.  
“Yeah. You have a car and no morals.” Eliza replied, leading the way out the back door.   
***  
“I told you that I can’t move anything.” Alex groaned. The first person who can hear him and he’s already disappointing her.  
“Yeah, well you also couldn’t talk to anyone either. Just try!” Eliza demanded. Angelica couldn’t tell if this was some grand prank, or if Eliza was truly losing her grasp on reality. Maybe she’s stressed about her grades?   
“What dead person are you trying to contact again?” Angelica stretched out on the ground, almost knocking over two candles.   
“His name is Alexander Hamilton if you must know.” She huffed, putting her hands back on the board and trying to concentrate. Next time she’d bring Peggy.  
“That’s not funny, Eliza.” Angelica turned white, standing up on shaky legs.   
“I’m not joking! That’s his name.” Eliza insisted, tearing up at her sister’s violent reaction. Did no one believe her?  
“I knew him, Alex. He was the grade above me but never graduated. He got in a fight with another student and was shot. He died in the hospital days later.” How could Eliza be so oblivious, so cruel? She must know heard about her embarrassing, unrequited crush on the sweet natured transfer student. He always seemed like he needed to prove himself to everyone. First one to raise his hand in class, never said an unkind word. Angelica had cried herself to sleep for weeks after she heard the horrible news.   
Mascara streaked down her pale cheeks as she wiped at her eyes, looking around the room as if he’d suddenly appear.   
“He died?” Eliza cried out, tears falling freely.   
“ You really didn’t know?” Angelica asked, though she knew it must be true. Her sister wasn’t capable of cruelty. Even so she couldn’t meet Eliza’s eyes, and looked around the small room until her gaze landed on one of the desks. “Look it still has his initials carved into the corner.”   
Eliza followed her sister, and saw a faint impression in the wood, A.H.  
“Alex?” Eliza whispered.  
“I remember sitting there but I don’t remember your sister or ...or dying?” She could hear the confusion in his voice. The fear.  
“Were you friends with him?” Eliza asked her sister, who was still tracing the letters with her finger.  
“I had a crush on him, but I never got the chance to talk to him. I wish I had.” Both of the girls turned at once and threw their arms around each other, trying to be comfort the other.   
***

“Ms. Hamilton?” a young boy squeaked out.   
“Yes, Philip?” Eliza stopped cleaning the whiteboard and turned to face one of her favorite pupils.   
“Did you always want to be a teacher?” He asked, as the other students already rushing out the door to their next class.  
“No. When I was younger, I pictured myself as an artist or something like that.” She smiled down at the floppy haired teen.   
“Oh.” He replied, clearly disappointed.  
“I didn’t always want to teach, but I love it. Especially when I have bright, curious students in my class.”  
“No need to spoil the child, my love” Alex’s laughing voice bounced off the walls.   
“You see, I was a student here myself. Sat at the same desk that you’re sitting in now and I can’t imagine myself anywhere else.” Eliza spoke softly, conscious of the other students filing in.  
“That’s good. I, um, need to go to class. Bye!” He smiled brightly before running off. Eliza shook her head in amusement. Kids were so dramatic these days.   
***  
At the end of the school day, Eliza stayed late to grade papers. “You shouldn’t have dinner at your desk again. Go out with your sisters.” Alex half-heartedly insisted.  
“I’ll do no such thing. I see them plenty on the weekends.” She responded, shaking her head at some of the more ridiculous answers the students provided. Eliza imagined Alex shaking his head and throwing his hands in surrender. They often had this argument and she always won. Would that man ever learn?   
Once it started to get dark out and the janitors were finishing their rounds, Eliza finally started packing up her belongings. She felt a soft kiss on her cheek as she stopped at one of the old desks, smiling down at what she saw.   
A.H. & E.H.

“Until tomorrow, my love.” She spoke out loud, flicking the lights off.  
“Until then, my dearest.” He faithfully replied.


End file.
